geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
BlassCFB
BlassCFB 'was an extremely skilled Argentinian player in ''Geometry Dash who specialized in straight flying. He is known for his currently unrated Hatred difficulty timing demon WcropoliX, and currently has ~70,000 subscribers. History Early Career BlassCFB started his YouTube career on August 29, 2015, around the release of Update 2.0. He beat Deadlockedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SirFgjy_Jbs and then Geometrical Dominator the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VDRSZvxmOM He then started beating some Easy Demons and hard levels, such as Wrandering by Experience D,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sL-o2KFEUsU The Magma Caverns by Nasgubb,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5wKGtDkVPA Dark Hell by LaZye,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZyf29dEIvw and The Dragons Lair by NuclearNacho6.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRS0dLj5LBk His first major Demon was Theory of SkriLLex by Noobas, in which he crashed at 98% before beating it on September 26.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEfIjsVOtaI BlassCFB continued beating Demons. Then, on October 22, he beat an unknown but soon to be a famous unrated level called Wcropolis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aCTE7-RptQ He crashed at 76%. More Demons followed, including Discordhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q93KdLvwNyY and ToE II v2.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUPmR0cfnv4 Then on November 2, BlassCFB beat The Big Black by AlexANDgame.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EHA6esFAHk After that, he continued to beat more Demon levels such as Anima Vendithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57pKQUd3wIA and Flask.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Jqi250dLOI Then on November 28, BlassCFB beat Deadly Clubstep.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3oRzPSdd-c He then beat a few more Demons before completing GS One Space Wave by Riot on December 6.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9dxxtthqCI About three weeks later, on December 26, he beat Supersonic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUqcnckmISY Then he beat New Windy Landscape,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qdhr-hvirJ0 Acropolis,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GCwsrZU_oM and 8o.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjfziGzSgLA On January 11, 2016, Blass uploaded a video of Ultrasonic WIP.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUpoSemBYCs It meant whenever Blass would WIP a demon, it was not long before he made work of it. Four days later on January 15, he beat Ultrasonic,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_g8isAWU9BY then completed Ultra Drivers the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMwoFCgCGBo On February 3, he uploaded a video exposing Zer0Te for stealing content.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=328Z6q-R9oY&t=148s Ten days later on February 13, he WIP'd Cursed Mansion.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIDs_VdQqJE and beat it the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4YLKZlT-Lo Afterward, on February 29, he completed El Dorado.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT5_b_qISCw Late Career On March 8, Blass WIP'd Old Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GvU8H_IW3Q He then conquered it five days later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpA9hlEr_J4 Afterward, on March 29, he WIP'd The Ultimate Phase.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFkfL9rFOxU Then on April 4, he completed The Ultimate Phase as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeiZUlpPTVg On April 12, he previewed a buffed version of an old level: WcropoliX, taking inspiration from SoulsTRK's AcropoliX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Anax7mAaom0&t=3s It had no changes in decoration, but the rise in difficulty was perceptible. It would have been around The Hell Factory difficulty until what happened later. On April 17, Blass WIP'd Crimson Clutterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yAL9crZSyQ and then completed it three days later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpe7Mq9ygYo Then on April 29, he WIP'd AcropoliX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6eyl_VRqHk Shortly afterward on May 1, he achieved an incredible 92%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxl08TktiH0 Three days later on May 4, he beat AcropoliX.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOHNaPiUmBo This completion video remains one of his most popular ones, with around 165,000 views. On May 27, he verified his first level: Endorphins by GamerDasher and Acevict.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek68wdFIx1U Later on June 1, he WIP'd New Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdjTlyqUgNw The very next day, he beat New Cataclysm with all three coins.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D2WzHmuHyU Just four days later on June 6, he WIP'D A Bizarre Phantasm and achieved 56%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgSau60kuYY On June 19, he uploaded the final preview of WcropoliX, and it was buffed to the extreme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPglgejE5Zw He enlisted the help of three of his friends to help with the decoration, and now it barely looked like Wcropolis. The music was changed from The Big Black to Fracture by Rukkus. He then beat A Bizarre Phantasm. On Jul 17, he reached 10,000 subscribers and uploaded a QnA video. He then WIP'd WcropoliX. He got 77% on stream, and then finally he beat it. The verification video is one of his most popular videos with around 230,000 views. On Aug 11, he beat New Death Corridor by Dorami. It is his most popular video with 355,000 views, perhaps because Dorami, who now has over 100,000 subscribers, commented on his video. He then dueled SoulsTRK, the inspiration for his great achievement. Blass won the duel. Then he WIP'd Bloodbath. Blass got 74%. Then 89%. Then 94%. Finally, he beat it. He then WIP'd and beat the controversial extreme demon Betrayal of Fate. He had then risen to the scene one year after his Deadlocked video. In September, Blass completed Ice Carbon Diablo X and Red World Rebirth. Come Oct, Blass practiced CataBath. He then got 68% in it, but then he dropped it and instead completed The Hell Factory and Right In by Satcho. He then beat a demon that got about 170K views: Conical Depression, back when it was in the Top 5. He then beat Phobos, but not before getting 87%. He beat Plasma Pulse III on Nov and soon after Breakout followed. But it was the next three demons that gave him massive fame: Athanatos, the inconsistent, once number one demon by Exenity and Aurorus that now sits above Phobos and Bloodbath; Sakupen Hell, the demon that overthrew Bloodbath and now sits well above it; and the legendary demon Sonic Wave, now number three. December was the crown of his career, when he was at the pinnacle of demons. The New Year 2017 was started by progress and eventual completion of Artificial Ascent, now a top 15 demon. Blass then beat rival level Hatred and while he was making work of Infernal Abyss, a new level rose to the scene: Yatagarasu. Verified by TrusTa, this was set to be the unchallenged number one demon and legends Surv and Sunix competed to complete it. (Surv emerged victorious, and Sunix followed soon after.) So after Blass completed Infernal Abyss, he WIP'd Yatagarasu. He got 77% and in February, he finally beat Yatagarasu. He reached 50K subscribers and made another QnA, but at this point has activity declined sharply. It was at this point that SEA made his Legends video on him. Blass did give a comment of appreciation, but nothing happened after that. Then, on May 7, 2017, he announced in his video "INACTIVIDAD" the following things: * He has quit playing extreme demons and so he turned off to Geometry Dash as well as not getting comment notifications. * He still follows the community and watches new levels as well as comments. * He says he may not come back to extreme demons, and if he does he would start uploading games he enjoys. * He is thankful to his supporters. It can be safely assumed, as he has not uploaded any videos or commented on a Geometry Dash-related video as of yet, that the legendary career of BlassCFB has been concluded. Conflicts * '''BlassCFB Vs. Zer0te Drama - Around May 2018, Zer0te strikes BlassCFB for a video criticizing him. This causes BlassCFB and the entire Spanish community, including some Texture Pack artists, to unite against Zer0te and launch five YouTube strikes against him. Zer0te attempts to fight back and threatens legal action, but his YouTube channel is soon terminated and he has been unable to get it back ever since.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds Achievements # Sonic Wave # Yatagarasu # Artificial Ascent # Sakupen Hell # WcropoliX # Hatred # Athanatos # Phobos # Infernal Abyss # Bloodbath # Conical Depression # Betrayal of Fate # A Bizarre Phantasm # Plasma Pulse III # The Hell Factory # Red World Rebirth # Breakout # Cataclysm # AcropoliX # The Ultimate Phase # Falling Up # Galatic Fragility # Crimson Clutter # Ultraviolet # Necropolis Levels Unrated Levels * Blass Challenge - A challenge level named after himself. * Old Cataclysm - The old version of Cataclysm. It is his first level ever created. * WcropoliX - A collaboration with Marpha, Mero, and Nifecap. It is a buffed rebirth of Wcropolis and is his hardest ever verification project. Videos .]] References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players